


Flash Mob! (One-Shot)

by ItsMeTheRunner



Category: The Runner (Go90)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeTheRunner/pseuds/ItsMeTheRunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve made the trek all the way to Washington D.C. to hang out with Jen and Rafael, also known as Team Friendzone, from the Original GO90 series, The Runner. While they're showing Steve the different sights in D.C., something surprising happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash Mob! (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a series of tweets from Rafael and Steve, indicating their location in Washington D.C.

Steve, Rafael and Jen were walking around the National Mall in Washington D.C., catching up with one another about three weeks after filming for the GO90 original series, The Runner, finished. Rafael and Jen were showing Steve around, having become good friends with one another over the course of filming.

But as they were walking around, they heard music playing over the National Mall in Washington D.C. and decided to investigate. They zeroed in onto the location of the music, finding a crowd of people gathering on a grassy spot. Steve, Jen, and Rafael watched as the music continued to play.

[♪ Aha, listen boy. My first love story. My angel and my girls. My sunshine, uh uh let’s go ♪ ](https://youtu.be/U7mPqycQ0tQ?t=22s)

At first, there was only one person dancing, but as the music continued, more people began to join in. It grew to two people, four people, then ten people. Soon, there was a group of fifteen people dancing at the National Mall.

Steve, Jen, and Rafael turned to each other, realizing what they were witnessing.

"A flash mob!" said Steve, his eyes lighting up.

Jen and Rafael smiled and nodded, still a little shocked that they were watching a flashmob in front of them. But now that they got to the area, they realized that they didn't know what song was being played. Rafael nudged Jen, whispering, "Do you know what they're singing?"

Jen thought for a moment before shaking her head, "No, I don't." She tapped Steve on the shoulder, whispering, "Do you know what they're singing?"

He thought for a moment and replied, "Korean, I think."

"Thanks, Steve." Jen nudged Rafael and told him what Steve told her.

"Oh, okay," said Rafael, nodding his head to acknowledge Jen's words.

[♪ Neomu banjjakbanjjak nuni busheo. No no no no no. Neomu kkamjjakkamjjak nollan naneun.Oh oh oh oh oh ♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=98&v=U7mPqycQ0tQ)

All three of them watched as the dancers in front of them danced and shook their hips in formation.

"So Jen, would you do that?" asked Rafael.

Jen shook her head. "Nah. It's a little too cutesy for me."

"C'mon Jen, it's not that cutesy, right?" Steve began to imitate the dancers, holding one hand out in a fist in front of his face and moving from left to right, bouncing in rhythm. "Oh oh oh oh oh!" He said with a smile.

Jen covered her eyes, trying to avoid eye contact with Steve, as Raphael laughed next to her. "Steve, really?"

Raphael interjected, wanting Steve to continue. "No, don't listen to her Steve! Keep going!"

Egged on by Raphael and seeing the genuine reaction from Jen, continued to imitate the dancers. He tried his best to hide his exhaustion, as he continued to imitate the dancers. He didn't know the dances required so much movement from him. As the song ended, he ended with a peace sign and blew a kiss to Jen. "So what'd you think, Jen?" he said, as he caught his breath.

Jen sighed. "Well, okay then. That's an image I won't be getting out of my head anytime soon."

Raphael was doubled over in laughter, watching as Steve imitated the obviously cutsey moves. "hahaha, that was great!"

"Thanks, Raf!" Steve smiled brightly.

[♪ Electric (Electric Shock) E-E-E-Electric E-E-E-Electric Shock ♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8I8QGFA1oM)

Steve rejoined Raphael and Jen as observers as the next song played. They watched the dancers jumped around to the next song.

"I don't know how they have the energy to do that. I'm getting tired just looking at them," said Jen.

"I second that," said Steve.

"You gotta admit though, it's pretty cool. They're all in formation too," said Rafael. He nudged Steve, "you sure you don't wanna try?"

Steve replied, "Maybe in a little bit. Still gotta catch my breath from earlier. But I have a feeling that they're gonna be done soon."

"Really?" said Jen. She looked at her watch. "It's only been about six minutes though."

"Yeah, but it's pretty hot. I don't imagine they'd stay out long," said Steve.

The song changed again.

The dancers reset their formation, and announced to the crowd that it would be their last song before beginning to dance again.

[♪ la la la la la la, la la la la la la, la la la la la la, la la la la la la, la la la la la la, la la la la la la ♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DAOYwX7Vsjg)

The dancers stuck out their butts and rotated it in a circular motion, with their butts facing the audience.

Jen, Rafael, and Steve were not prepared for that. They stood there, in shock.

Jen sighed deeply, "Well..."

Rafael and Steve looked at each other and smiled, not knowing what else they could say.

The song continued. The three of them watched the dancers in silence for two minutes. they watched the dancers get into formation and copy each other with precision.

Breaking the silence between the three of them, Rafael said, "They're all in-sync. That's pretty amazing."

"Yeah, a lot of practice, I guess," said Steve. "They got good badonkadonks though."

Hearing that word, Jen and Rafael both burst out laughing. It was the same word that Steve used to describe Jonathan Garret, the fifth runner on the show after he got captured. It was a word they weren't expecting, especially to the Kaj's question of what the teams were on the lookout for when searching for Jonathan. But it was also the word that caused Runner HQ, and the rest of the Chase Teams to burst out laughing.

"Really, Steve? Really?" said Jen.

"Hey, I can't lie," Steve shrugged, "They got good badonkadonks." He then proceeded to imitate the dancers, sticking out his butt too and moving it in a circular motion.

Jen shook her head. "Wow," she deadpanned, "didn't expect that coming."

Upon seeing Steve stick out and shake his butt, Rafael couldn't stop laughing. He didn't know whether it was the move itself or the sheer ridiculousness of Steve dancing this in front of him that caused him to start laughing, but seeing Steve dance, he knew he wouldn't stop anytime soon.

Steve imitated the dancers' every move, down to the hipsway and the sticking out of the butt. Jen stood there, watching the incredulous sight in front of her. Rafael couldn't stop smiling or laughing watching him. But it wasn't just Rafael and Jen who had their eyes on Steve. Steve's dancing caught the attention of some of the dance crew members who pulled Steve and motioned him to join them for the final chorus.

[♪ la la la la la la, la la la la la la, la la la la la la. Hey mister. ♪](https://youtu.be/DAOYwX7Vsjg?t=2m58s)

Jen and Rafael watched Steve get pulled from the crowd by the dancers. They watched him as he imitated the dancers' moves as best as he could by sticking out his butt and rotating this.

"Oh, I am getting this," said Rafael, pulling out his phone. "This is going on twitter."

Though Jen didn't want to videotape it, she wasn't opposed to Rafael taping this sight. It was a sight that she wasn't going to forget for a long while, she knew that much.

Steve came back to where Jen and Rafael were, right after the song ended, with the biggest smile on his face. "So how'd I do, Jen?"

"You were...interesting," finished Jen.

"You were amazing, Steve. Definitely couldn't take my eyes off of you," said Rafael.

Trying to move the conversation away from Steve's dancing, Jen asked, "So, are you both hungry? 'Cause I am."


End file.
